-ERROR N0076-
by microphone125
Summary: ERROR N 0076; NO SE ENCUENTRA LA VASA DE DATOS DE ESTE ARCHIVO. One- shot


El tomo el reloj que estaba en la mesa de noche al lado de su cama, las 11:00, era la primera vez en años que dormía plácidamente, sin los fantasma del pasado y sin ese molesto virus que le atormentaba la vida desde hace dos años… Pero eso mismo lo inquietaba

-buen día, amo- le saludo el virus al ver como el hikkimori se levantaba- ¿durmió bien?- el NEET la vio de reojo e ignoro su pregunta- oh vamos no sea malo ¡no me ignores amo!- Shintaro dio un suspiro

-si, dormí bien- le respondió de una forma brusca- ¡puedes dejarme en paz!- a escuchar eso Ene solo dio una mueca de desagrado

-¡que estés de mal humor no significa que tengas que tratar mal a los demás!- se defendió el virus. Shintaro no le contesto el solo tomo su ropa y se encerró en el baño para cambiarse- amo.. ¿Está bien?- le pregunto el virus desde su celular. Shintaro solía tratar la mal y contestarle de forma brusca, por eso le preocupara que lo la halla insultado después de que le grito

-solo cállate- el NEET se sentía mal, él creía que estaba olvidando a Ayano y todo por culpa de ese virus. Pero el no la estaba olvidando solo la estaba superando pero no aceptaba que su corazón cambiara.

Ene solo se lo quedo mirando por la pantalla, está preocupada, preocupada por el

-amo- dijo el virus cerrando todas las pestañas que está viendo su amo- ¿se encuentra bien? Siento que…- pero fue interrumpida por un golpe seco

-¡por el amor de dios! ¡Cállate de una maldita ves ¿quieres?!- Ene solo abrió los ojos y perdió esa pequeña sonrisa que tenia- ¡no entiendo porque simplemente no desapareces de mi vida!- no le fue lo menos honesto, en realidad el chico se sentía agradecido por la presencia de ese virus, era cierto al principio la detestaba con sus bromas- ¿¡por qué no te puedo borrar!?- sus insinuaciones, poner música a todo volumen a las cinco de la mañana, que revelara sus secretos y que le sacara fotos mientras se duchaba para enviárselas a todo el daze, pero a pesar de todo tenía que agradecerle gracias a ella el salió de su encierro, hizo amigos, conoció un mundo nuevo… y volvió a ser feliz después de años… pero no estaba listo para superar a Ayano o eso creía el- ¡solo desaparece¡- esas palabras lastimaron mucho al virus, nunca la había tratado tan mal. Ella se llevo una mano al pecho y sus ojos se volvieron llorosos, pero fue por un segundo ya que a darse cuenta en la condición que estaba se arreglo y dio una gran sonrisa

-no seas tonto, amo- ella disfrazaba todo sus sentirnos en una sonrisa; la angustia, el temor, el malestar que sentía cada vez que Shintaro le decía que era mejor que ella no existía y el dolor de haber perdido a Haruka, ese dolor nunca se iba pero con el pasar del tiempo ese dolor fue disminuyendo pero nuca se ira de su corazón esa sensación de culpa que sentía. Ella escondía eso y más detrás de una máscara con una gran sonrisa por el bien de su amo- yo estará para alegrarle la vida- le dijo con una gran sonrisa- y le guste o no estará a su lado- Shintaro no respondió solo se quedo callado

-solo cállate- le dijo con un tono de voz grave y cansado- solo te pido eso ¡es mucho pedir!- Ene se lo quedo mirando un poco y asistió con la cabeza

-si el amo no desea mi presencia creo que me iré por un rato- dicho la virus se fue de la pantalla del computador y se escondió en una carpe, que Shintaro no sabía que existía, los "datos vitales de Ene"- ¿será que de verdad me odia?- se preguntaba al borde de las lagrimas- ¿sería mejor desaparecer?- ella miro todo los documentos de su base de datos- are feliz a mi amo- dijo mientras empezaba a borrar los datos de su carpeta. Le dolía como una apuñalada cada eliminación de documentos pero ¿sería lo mejo?

Al día siguiente Shintaro se despertó a la misma hora que ayer, sintiéndose algo culpable por lo que le dijo al virus, no sabía porque pero ese día estaba de muy mal humor, tanto que dijo algunas cosas que no debía. Lo primero que hizo al levantarse fue mirar su celular para decirle a Ene que lo sentía por lo de ayer pero a no ver fue a su computadora solo para no encontrarla

-de seguro esta en el celular de Momo o de alguno de los del daze- se dijo tranquilizándose un poco- ayer la trate peor que de costumbre- se dijo recostándose en la silla de su escritorio- le pediré perdón cuando la vea- después de eso se puso de sus auriculares. Pasaron minutos y horas, hasta ya era de noche y no había señal de Ene. El ya se estaba empezando a preocupar- que patético preocuparme por un virus electrónico- el dio una sonrisa, era patético pero no le importaba

-amo- esa era la voz de Ene… pero se sentía quebradiza y como si se forzara a hablar- q-qu-que bu-bueno verlo- le dijo con una sonrisa. El hikkimorie se sorprendió a verla así, su cuerpo estaba pixelado y de vez en cuando desaparecía para volver a parecer poco segundos después, su voz era forzada, quebradiza y cansada, tenía una sonrisa cansada pero sincera en sus rostro y sus ojos mostraron señales de que estuvo llorando- me alegro verlo

-…Ene…- él le iba preguntar que le había pasado y porque estaba a así pero antes de que pudiera contestar ella lo interrumpió

-amo, ¿puede hacerle una pregunta?- ella espero por unos segundos una respuesta de parte de su amo pero como no la consiguió decidió decírselo igual- amo… ¿usted me odio o me ama?- Shintaro solo abrió los ojos por la pregunta

-¡acaso importa!- le dijo con un todo de preocupación y enfado- ¡quiero que me digas que te paso!

-el amo nunca fue muy paciente- ella dio una risa débil- el amo dijo que estaría mejor sin mí, así que decidió cumplir su deseo- ella con su poco fuerza abrió una carpeta de archivos que solo tenia un documento ella se acerco y lo borro y al hacerlo ella dio una mueca de dolor- su deseo fue cumplido- el chico vio como de apoco Ene iba desapareciendo- yo lo quiero, pero…- ella se forzaba por hablar bien y no trabarse-…el amo… ¿me ama o me odio?- volvió a repetir, los pixeles ya estaba por la mitad de cuerpo- por favor responde- Ene dejo escapar algunas lagrimas- por favor- Shintaro no podía decir palabras, no sabía que contestar- creo que ya se la respuesta, no se preocupe amo- Ene ya casi desaparecía por completo- espero que sea feliz- solo quedaba su cabeza- adiós, Shintaro- esa fueron sus últimas palabras

Shintaro solo se quedo viento los dos carteles que aparecieron en el monitor "ERROR N°0076; NO SE ENCUENTRA LA VASA DE DATOS DE ESTE ARCHIVO" y "AVG A ELIMINADO LA AMENAZA CON ÉXITO", el NEET solo se quedo mirando por unos segundos y sintió como unas pocas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, primero Ayano, después Haruka y Takene y ahora Ene ¿a quién mas iba a perder?

-¡Ene, si esto es una broma no es gracioso!- grito mientras golpeaba el escritorio y se paraba de la silla- ¡es que estas por allí, vuelve!- el espero unos minutos y no una ninguna respuesta. Las lagrimas empezaban a salir- ¡lo siento, los siento mucho!- él se limpio las lagrimas pero no sirvió de mucho- si tan solo no fuera tan estúpido- se dijo mientras se dejaba caer a la silla- si, si te quiero… te amo- el se llevo las manos a los ojos y empezó a llorar- por favor vuelve, te amo. Vuelve- pero para su desgracia ya no había vuelta atrás


End file.
